


За гранью дозволенного

by AndyHain



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Ball Gag, Dom Tsukishima Kei, Gags, Gay Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Tsukisima Kei, Rope Bondage, Sub Kuroo Tetsurou
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyHain/pseuds/AndyHain
Summary: — Вам это так нужно? Настолько зудит потрахаться?— Ты мне нравишься, Цукки. Я ведь уже говорил.— Вы меня совсем не знаете. Вы запали на мои ноги.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	За гранью дозволенного

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на коллаб от [@HaikyuuEvents](https://twitter.com/HaikyuuEvents) к дню ЦукиКур 01.11.2020  
> Обязательно посмотрите арт от [koshasaa](https://twitter.com/koshasaa) вот тут: [посмотреть](https://twitter.com/koshasaa/status/1322827382215106560)

Не сказать, что Куроо часто оказывался у ног своего любовного интереса, но такое и правда бывало. 

Первый раз случается в их первую встречу. В тот день Куроо роняет ручку, доставая из сумки телефон в университетском парке, где в теплое время года собираются все, у кого есть окно, обед или желание прогулять. Ручка падает ровно около скамейки, где сидит одинокий длинноногий блондин в светлых шортах до колена. Собственно, именно на его ноги в первую очередь обращает внимание Куроо. Подтянутые, жилистые, с очерченными мышцами голени. Ему именно такие нравятся. Пока Куроо поднимает ручку, он успевает: рассмотреть эти ноги, потревожить обладателя, напрячь его своим вниманием и бессовестно спугнуть со скамейки. 

Множественные дружеские связи в университете полезны, если надо что-то узнать, а у Куроо много друзей. Выяснить имя одного из студентов не становится проблемой. Цукишима Хотару… Нет, Цукишима Кей, первый курс. Куроо мечтательно смотрит на то, как пишется это имя и строит у себя в голове планы по покорению прекрасного длинноногого светлячка. 

Первый план не срабатывает. Второй и третий тоже. И дело совсем не в том, что Куроо каждый раз пытается подсесть поближе или слишком сильно пялится на ноги Цукишимы, точно нет. Куроо оказывается рядом, пытается общаться, проявляет внимание, зовёт прогуляться, но Цукишима это или игнорирует, или вообще избегает встречи и разговора. Кажется, что его не интересуют парни, может он и дружить-то ни с кем не хочет. 

Куроо почти верит в это, пока не натыкается на одно «но», а именно — на его анкету на сайте знакомств для геев. Там не видно лица, но эти ноги он узнает из тысячи, как и родинку под коленкой. Вероятность ошибки минимальная. Куроо бегло просматривает выложенные фото в разных фетишных позах и сохраняет их все. Где-то видно только бедро и часть живота, где-то Цукишима сидит, вытянув ноги к камере. Собственно, именно последняя фотография становится идеальным материалом для дрочки в особенно одинокие вечера.

Новая информация об ориентации Цукишимы провоцирует Куроо на новые попытки ухаживания. Он даже решается сказать о симпатии напрямую, предложить отношения, но получает жёсткий отказ. Цукишима не объясняет причин, просто обрывает разговор и уходит.

Куроо не из тех, кто сдается. Он пробует ещё раза два или три. В какой-то момент решает попробовать и через сайт знакомств. Договориться о свидании оказывается легко, Цукишима не знает, кто по ту сторону экрана и не отказывается сразу. Куроо не уверен, хорошо это или плохо. Получается, к фотографиям тела у того никаких претензий нет, но Куроо он отвергает. Не нравится лицо, характер? Не хочет встречаться ни с кем из своего университета?

Переписка выходит довольно короткой. Цукишима мало говорит о себе, сам хочет скорее обсудить всё и пообщаться лично. Они договариваются встретиться под часами в парке недалеко от центра. Куроо держит в руке белую розу с красной лентой, как и договаривались. Глупо, но точно ни с кем не перепутать. При встрече Цукишима может убивать взглядом, но только вздыхает и скрещивает руки на груди.

— Вам это так нужно? Настолько зудит потрахаться?

— Ты мне нравишься, Цукки. Я ведь уже говорил. 

— Вы меня совсем не знаете. Вы запали на мои ноги.

— Не без этого сначала… Но я бы хотел узнать тебя. Если позволишь.

Цукишима прищуривается, хмурит брови, окидывает Куроо внимательным взглядом. Он сомневается и не доверяет, это видно по глазам и выражению лица.

— Не пожалеете? Я дам вам шанс, если всё будет по-моему.

— Твои вкусы весьма специфичны? Я готов на что угодно в пределах разумного, — Куроо улыбается, но в голову закрадывается червячок сомнения. 

— Да. Весьма, — Цукишима говорит это слишком серьёзно. И предчувствие Куроо не подводит.

В этот же день Цукишима ведёт его к себе. Они заходят в небольшую съемную квартиру, разуваются, и Куроо сразу посылают в душ. Он мало что успевает увидеть, но квартира кажется чистой и уютной, обжитой всякими мелочами для удобства. Выходит из душа он снова одевшись, неуверенно замирает в коридоре, заглядывая в комнату. Цукишима ждёт его на кровати, выставив на комод какой-то ящик с замком, но ключа рядом не видно.

— Проходите. Я быстро. — Цукишима шагает мимо и скрывается в ванной, щёлкает замком. Начало не слишком возбуждающее. Куроо не знает, что думать, обычно у него с партнером всё получается как-то по-другому. Поцелуи там, предварительные ласки. Сейчас же они с Цукишимой будто готовятся к стандартной медицинской процедуре. 

Возвращается тот и правда быстро, от него едва пахнет гелем для душа, одет в домашние спортивные штаны и свободную футболку. Он так же спокойно проходит мимо Куроо, будто никак не собирается с ним взаимодействовать, идёт к тому самому ящику, достаёт ключ из кармана штанов и открывает. Внутри оказываются верёвки, массивный ошейник с поводком на кольце, кляп и, возможно, что-то ещё, но это Цукишима уже не достаёт. Куроо вопросов не задаёт просто потому, что не находит, что сказать. Цукишима берёт сначала верёвки и поворачивается к Куроо, ещё раз внимательно смотрит ему в глаза, будто ждёт, что тот откажется и пойдёт к выходу. Не дождавшись реакции, пожимает плечами и едва заметно выдыхает.

— Повернитесь спиной, руки назад.

Куроо оказывается связан по рукам и ногам, шею ошейник сжимает настолько сильно, что тяжело дышать. Цукишима игнорирует замечание об этом, молча раздевается до трусов, а затем задирает футболку Куроо, придирчиво разглядывает его живот и грудь.

— Ну хоть фотографии и правда свои выставляли. 

— А зачем мне чужие? 

Толчок в плечо, и Куроо валится на кровать. Он может только наблюдать: с руками, связанными за спиной многого не сделаешь. Цукишима наматывает на руку поводок, тянет за него к себе, заставляя приподняться на кровати. Поза неудобная, приходится напрягать пресс, чтобы оставаться в таком положении, но у Куроо получается. 

— Так вот как тебе нравится? Доминировать? — Куроо слегка улыбается и тихо цокает, когда его роняют обратно на кровать.

Цукишима недовольно морщится, берёт с комода кляп и засовывает Куроо в рот этот несуразный пластиковый мячик с дырками. Затягивает ремень на затылке, закрепляя, оценивает нынешний вид Куроо, придерживая того за подбородок. Куроо больше не может говорить, остаётся только мычать в ответ. 

Они не договариваются о пределах, стоп-жесте. Цукишима просто лишает его возможности хоть что-то сделать или помешать творить, что вздумается. Он стискивает челюсть Куроо пальцами, будто совсем не рассчитывает силу, и это действительно больно. Куроо смотрит на него непонимающе, затем испуганно, мотает головой, пытаясь вырваться из хватки. Кажется, Цукишима только этого и ждет. Отпускает его челюсть и наступает коленом на грудь, заставляя упасть спиной на руки, зажать их между собой и кроватью. Он ждёт пару секунд, следя за выражением лица Куроо. Тот уже совсем не уверен, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Цукишима пугающе ухмыляется, медленно расстегивает его штаны, спускает вниз, следом тянет трусы. Куроо не знает, чего ждать, но вроде как не паникует, наблюдает за его действиями. Видимо, Цукишиму все устраивает, и он решает продолжить.

Он ведёт себя действительно уверенно, властно. Сам возбуждает Куроо рукой, дергает в сторону за верёвку ошейника, заставляет сесть к стенке. Куроо чувствует себя гусеницей, когда пытается нормально подвинуться в связанном состоянии. Приходится мелко переставлять ноги, опираться на две руки сразу, а иногда даже рассчитывать на ту силу, с которой Цукишима тянет его за шею.

Цукишима не бьет его, но жестко таскает за ошейник, плечо, хватает больно, сжимает сильно. Но трогает хотя бы так, касается кожи руками, иногда прижимается бедром или даже садится сверху. Куроо в какой-то момент начинает ждать очередного прикосновения, пусть и болезненного, понимая, что всё равно возбуждается от этого, всё равно хочет, чтобы они дошли до конца. Цукишима с голыми ногами, и Куроо жадно наблюдает за тем, как он перекидывает их, когда меняет положение, где соприкасается с ним, как наступает на грудь Куроо стопой, сидя на его бедрах. Куроо в этот момент снова лежит на спине и довольно мычит, втягивает носом воздух. Он приподнимает голову, чтобы лучше видеть происходящее, они снова встречаются взглядами. Цукишима убирает ногу, опять натягивает поводок, заставляя Куроо сесть, прислоняет его обратно к стене. Куроо начинает понимать, что эти перемещения из-за рук. Так как они связаны сзади, лежать в одном положении, а тем более на спине довольно сложно. Сидеть у стены кажется неплохим вариантом.

В какой-то момент Цукишима наклоняется и плотно лижет Куроо под носом, губу, слизывает слюну с кляпа и задумчиво отстраняется. Куроо по лицу видит, что тот будто успокаивается, уже не злится, как в самом начале. Его движения становятся менее резкими, он даже пару минут просто гладит живот и грудь Куроо, обводит ладонями широкие плечи, массирует мышцы большими пальцами.

— Молчи, — он зарывается пальцами в волосы Куроо, дергает за них назад, наклоняя голову. Кусает Куроо за шею, крепко смыкая зубы на коже, пока не слышит от того слабый стон боли. От этого укуса точно останется яркий след. Удовлетворенно рассмотрев метку, Цукишима расстегивает кляп. 

Уже сейчас Куроо чувствует, как затекла челюсть, рот получается закрыть не сразу, чем и пользуется Цукишима. Он высовывает язык и лижет губу Куроо, нёбо, сжимает пальцами его пресс и чуть выдыхает, удобнее садясь сверху на чужие бедра, притирается.

Куроо жалобно стонет, дождавшись наконец поцелуя, пусть и такого эксцентричного. Он ничего не говорит, закрывает наконец рот и шумно выдыхает через нос, принимая правила игры. Куроо не хочет обратно кляп, без него они хотя бы могут целоваться. Или, может, у Куроо получится прижаться губами к шее Цукишимы, поцеловать, облизать, укусить. Шанса на это так и не выпадает.

Цукишима и дальше действует только сам. Снова дрочит Куроо, сам себя растягивает пальцами, сам надевает Куроо презерватив, медленно садится сверху и размеренно двигается. Куроо чувствует себя вещью, секс-куклой, которую используют вместо дилдо, которую можно сжать, заломить, потягать за волосы. Только Куроо ещё и постонать может. Кажется, Цукишиме это и правда нравится. Куроо судорожно дышит и действительно тихо стонет от ощущений, не в силах отвести от Цукишимы взгляд. 

Тот настолько прекрасен, когда откидывается назад и упирается ладонями в бедра Куроо, когда двигается сверху, с силой опускает бедра до упора. Когда тяжело выдыхает и наконец отпускает удовлетворенный стон от очередного движения. В какой-то момент Куроо начинает подмахивать навстречу, но Цукишима тут же резко садится прямо и вцепляется ему в тазовые кости. Смотрит зло и недовольно, протягивает руку и выкручивает Куроо сосок.

Куроо понимает с первого раза. 

Цукишима долго не может кончить. Меняет позу, иногда замирает и закрывает глаза, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, а затем снова начинает размеренный темп, постепенно ускоряется. Большую часть времени он кусает губы и сдерживает голос, старается не смотреть Куроо в глаза. Если они всё же встречаются взглядами, тут же переводит свой ниже или даже закрывает глаза. Куроо готов уже давно, но не позволяет себе кончить, больше выкручивает свои руки, отвлекается, рассматривает потолок. Он уверен: если спустит первым, то больше не окажется в постели Цукишимы. 

Когда Цукишима наконец кончает, додрачивая себе рукой, Куроо уже готов взорваться. С него сразу слазят, и кажется, что Цукишиме плевать на неудобство партнёра. В какой-то момент даже мелькает мысль, что его так и оставят сидеть без разрядки. Куроо ёрзает, уже открывает рот, как Цукишима наклоняется обратно, снимает презерватив и берёт у него в рот, доводя до оргазма всего парой движений головы и языка. Возможно, у Куроо пунктик не только на ноги, потому что рот Цукишимы кажется пределом мечтаний. Цукишима не глотает, сразу отстраняется и вытирает рот салфеткой, всё так же избегая визуального контакта.

Куроо в этот момент уже ничего не волнует, он благодарен небесам, что не сбылось самое страшное и не пришлось сидеть со стояком, пока возбуждение не пропадёт само.

Когда Цукишима развязывает его, то сразу отходит к комоду, делает вид, что слишком занят веревками, сматывает их, чтобы убрать. Он явно ожидает чего-то. Наверное, что Куроо просто оденется и уйдет, убежит или начнёт ругаться, выяснять отношения. Но Куроо поправляет свою одежду, рассматривает в зеркале следы от верёвок, ошейника, укуса, разминает мышцы, а затем подходит к Цукишиме сзади. Он проводит ладонью вверх рядом с кожей его бедра и ягодицы, но не трогает, не решается. Воспитание всё же работает.

— Я так хотел коснуться тебя всё это время. Можно? 

Цукишима резко оборачивается, делая шаг в сторону, напряженно хмурится и опускает взгляд на руки Куроо. 

— Я не люблю чужие прикосновения. 

— Оу… Любые? А когда сам трогаешь, это нормально?

— Да. Да, прикосновения пальцами допустимы

— Вот оно что. А почему так?

— Это личное. 

Куроо видит что-то во взгляде и убирает руки за спину. Возможно, Цукишима боится? Получится ли узнать подробности со временем? 

— Знаешь, можно было просто, ну, сказать об этом в самом начале. Я всё понимаю. Так, когда хочешь потрогать меня в следующий раз?

Цукишима снова удивленно вскидывает брови и вопросительно наклоняет голову, пожимает плечами. Видимо, никто ещё не оказывался в его кровати дважды. Куроо собирается быть первым. Он успевает заметить легкую улыбку на лице Цукишимы перед тем, как тот снова отворачивается к веревкам.


End file.
